


Solace

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [67]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: The doctors told him if she woke up, she’d be fine.





	Solace

He took solace in the fact she hadn’t died in his arms after all. That she’d simply lost consciousness. But he would not be happy until she woke up.

He’d felt his heart break in that awful moment; believing he’d lost the woman he loved.

She was in a coma now. The doctors told him if she woke up, she’d be fine. Otherwise…

James shook his head. He couldn’t think that way. She’d be fine.

She had to be.

And when she woke, he’d tell her.

“James…” the muffled sigh of his name made him smile.

Yes. He’d tell her.


End file.
